


Caution: Tusk Road Ahead

by PTWL



Series: Kinktober-2019 [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Genital Piercing, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Kinktober 2019, Nipple Piercings, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, tusks tusks tusks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTWL/pseuds/PTWL
Summary: “Hey, you sure you want this?” Sibyl reaches to caress her face and pulls a few wild strands that loosened from Yu’s braid out of her face.“Please.” Whatever Yu lacks in experience, she makes up for in excitement and stamina. She’s barely in her twenties and she knows that, with Sibyl’s directions, she can get really good.Her partner smiles above her, calmer now, and lowers her hips a bit more, opening her legs, still kneeling. She’s not in Yu’s range yet though. “Let’s see what you’ve got, darling.”[Day 1: Face-sitting]





	Caution: Tusk Road Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been a long while since I last published anything but I really felt like giving this challenge a chance so I'll try my best to make a "short" fic for each day of this Kinktober. I hope this helps me out with my writing. I'll write about my OCs this once. Comments are welcome.

She decides within less than a second that she adores Sibyl’s weight on her chest. Her knees are framing Yu’s head, on her wagon’s floor, and she’s holding herself above her face with that teasing smile of hers. They have camped for the night and what began as a daily session of making out quickly turned into something way fierier.

Desert nights are cold as fuck so Sibyl is still wearing her open shirt but she’s naked from her waist down and her headscarf is off, short curly hair loose. Yu is staring at her cunt, already wet even if they haven’t touched much yet today, words lost. “Hey, you sure you want this?” Sibyl reaches to caress her face and pulls a few wild strands that loosened from Yu’s braid out of her face.

“Please.” Whatever Yu lacks in experience, she makes up for in excitement and stamina. She’s barely in her twenties and she knows that, with Sibyl’s directions, she can get really good.

Her partner smiles above her, calmer now, and lowers her hips a bit more, opening her legs, still kneeling. She’s not in Yu’s range yet though. “Let’s see what you’ve got, darling.” She blows an unruly lock of hair out of her eyes and Yu looks up at her, stupefied.

Sibyl is gorgeous. Her hair is brown and short and it curls in the end when soaked with water or sweat during sex. Her eyes are brown-green and sly, always plotting something. She is already in her forties but Yu can’t help but find her wrinkles attractive. Or the shape of her small breast, pierced with little metal bars. She also wears a matching in her clit, which makes it sensitive even to the lighter touch. Sibyl gently leans a hand on Yu’s head and sits even closer to her face. Meanwhile, Yu maneuvers a bit more to her one of her hands to hold Sibyl’s waist as the other rest closer to her groin.

She buries her nose in her pubes, as she takes a look right from under her and her gaze meets her partner's. She feels so damp and Yu licks her lips before giving the small metal bar in reach a teasing bite and somehow that’s enough to make Sibyl shift above her. Yu is a fast learner so she tries to suck it, giving it only a slight amount of teeth. Sibyl sighs and grinds into her slowly, enjoying herself.

Yu spends a long while there, neglecting her soaking cunt even if she has wanted to give it a long deep lick since one of them came up with the idea. So she leads Sibyl with the hand on her waist, so she can position herself better. She grunts at the miss of lips, teeth, and heat around her nub. On her first try, Yu realizes that her tusks are making this more complicated than it should so she bends her head to get a better angle. Then she gives her a long lick, from the furthest part of her slit to right over her clit again and she feels proud about making her sigh. Yu doesn’t even mind being in her underclothes if she can get this opportunity to taste something new. And she wants success, she adores getting things right.

“Get your right hand down there too. I’m pretty sure you can multitask.” She chuckles between her words and gives Yu’s head an encouraging pat. She kisses her slit in agreement and reaches for her nub again with her thumb as she keeps giving open-mouthed kisses at her drenched lips.

Yu rubs it in circles, just like she likes it herself, and pinches her piercing gently. Sibyl squirms slightly above her and mutters some kind words: praise and encouragements and directions. So Yu tries following her lead and parts the folds above her clit, rubbing them with a feather-light touch and pulling back, exposing her further so she can give her yet another lick, getting it sleek and moist.

She nibbles at it for a couple of minutes more, taking her time as Sibyl runs fingers through her hair. If her words have become a bit more of a senseless rambling, Yu doesn’t notice, too occupied with the task at hand, and at mouth.

She finally decides to move further down and parts her folds with her fingers. Then she kisses her as she would do with her mouth: lips parted and glistening with saliva as she tries to explore with her tongue. It isn’t as long as her fingers but Yu has learned many things with Sibyl, including that usually you only need a few centimeters.

Sibyl moans and presses a bit harder down seeking touch. Then she grinds closer than before, leaving Yu little space to move. So her fingers have to go somewhere else: back to her nub then, as Sibyl likes it both ways. Unsure about what she should do now, Yu tries to attempt to draw circles with her tongue, even if she finds it a bit tricky with Sibyl so close.

“Fuck…” Sibyl swears and her grip goes a bit tighter on Yu’s hair, which is a good sign. “Ah, those tusks are a menace…” She grunts, voice deep from pleasure and because her voice has gone raspy after many years of smoking shisha.

She should read that as something great but Yu can’t help but panic, worrying that she may be hurting her. So she pulls away and frowns, looking at Sibyl worried sick. “Are you alright?” Her voice sounds off too when she speaks nearly against her partner’s slit because there isn’t much of an option either.

She frowns, mildly annoyed. “I was until you pulled out.” She complains and combs her own hair with her free hand.

Yu just looks confused. Disoriented and not ready to think about much now. “But you said my tusks…” She begins, pouting. She’s still a young half-orc so her tusks aren’t even that big yet. Yu thought that they wouldn’t be that much of an issue here, only a bit inconvenient.

Sibyl stares at her as she had gone mad and then laughs loudly, trying not to sit back into Yu’s face right now even if she coughs and tries to hold back tears. “Gods, you really thought-” She can’t talk right now and just laughs harder. They both hear an irritated animal grunt coming from outside the wagon, they must have awakened Soúvla up, Sibyl’s camel. She finally manages to calm down and takes a long breath, caressing Yu’s check when she looks at her confused and embarrassed face. She feels stupid now. “Yu, baby, I love your tusks. They feel nice and they are cute, alright?”

But Yu feels like a supreme fool right now so she glances somewhere else. “Promise?”

“Yeah, promise. And whoever dislikes your tusk has no fucking taste.” She tries to comfort her and pokes at Yu’s nose with her finger. “Now, back to where we left it? I’ll make you know if I’m hurting or I want to stop, so light up that face of yours.”

She does and she trusts those words. Yu’s eyes bright up again and soon she’s buried as deep as she can reach with her tongue inside Sibyl as she rides it. She holds into Yu’s head for further support and her gasps for air and groans aren’t little weak and delicate things but guttural and so very authentic they make Yu feel drunk on their sound. She tries to not feel self-conscious about her tusks, so she tries to move from time to time so they can brush against Sibyl’s skin.

Her hips shake and Yu stills her in place, daring to be a tad rougher than usual, and holds her, not quitting moving until her voice stills and the hand on her hair relax, and her ankles crack softly after her feet also relax after she comes. Yu feels confident to lick her clean while her partner still gasps shakingly under her breath, overstimulated.

Sibyl rolls into her back when she has recovered a bit from her high, fingers still running through Yu’s hair, which is way more rumpled now than it was right after dinner. She looks like in a pleasure haze and Yu stares at her starving. “Yeah, I was right. You are already a motherfucking menace, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shui Yu is my main OC in a new d&d 5e campaign, she's a monk. Sibyl is her partner. They last saw each other about 9 months before the first session began and Yu misses her sick. I'll do another Kinktober day about them.


End file.
